


Hux, Cum For Daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Armitage Hux, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Hard Kylux, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Soft Moments Mixed In, Top Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren have an arrangement. When Hux is in Ren's quarters, he's Ren's little boy and he must do as he's told. The problem is that Hux is horrible at controlling himself when he's overcome with lust.





	Hux, Cum For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> To be 100% clear: they are both consenting adults in this fic.

Hux's ass was gorgeous and perky. It bounced a little when he pulled down his pants. Ren slapped his cheeks with his palm to produce a satisfying smack. The force of the smack made Hux whimper.

"What a dirty boy you are," Ren said as he delivered another smack.

"I'm so sorry, daddy." Hux spoke quietly and hid his face in his hands.

"Get in the tub."

Hux relaxed a little and scrambled to remove his socks. He tried to fold them and place them onto a stand. 

Ren grabbed his wrist and caused him to drop one of the socks. "Hurry up," he said, "You're not fast enough."

"I'm sorry," Hux responded. Cowering, he picked up the sock and tossed it onto the stand. Then he sat in the tub's shallow, lukewarm water. He began shivering.

"What's wrong?" asked Ren as he sat down next to the tub. "It's not warm enough?"

"I am a little cold." Hux glanced at Ren's eyes and second guessed his answer. "I mean, it's fine."

"Go ahead. Turn on the faucet."

Hux reached forward to press the button but he became frozen in place. Ren used his powers to hold Hux there, his finger a centimeter from the button. This was Ren's favorite method of playing with Hux. He couldn't help laughing. But then he noticed tears welling up in Hux's eyes. He let him go.

"Do you need to say it?" Ren studied Hux's expression carefully.

"No," said Hux as he shook his head and brought his finger to wipe at his eyes. "I'm fine."

Ren turned on the faucet and made the water pleasantly warm. "You're still a dirty boy. We'll fix that now."

Hux said nothing but he focused on the shape of Ren's strong arms and shoulders as he worked the faucet.

Once the water was close to Hux's waist and he stopped shivering, it was shut off.

Ren rubbed a bar of soap against a washcloth until it was overflowing with suds. He began with Hux's chest, slid the cloth along his shoulders, down his right arm, up, over to his left arm, and up again. He pushed Hux's back forward with one hand as he ran the cloth in circles over his back. Hux closed his eyes and let out a breath. 

"When did you do it?" Ren returned the cloth to the front of Hux and made his way down his tummy.

"It's embarrassing," said Hux.

"Tell me."

"It happened in the middle of the battle today."

"Naughty, naughty boy. What happened during the battle to make you cum in your pants?" Ren took the cloth under the water and began rubbing Hux's dick with it.

Hux's eyes opened and he watched as Ren worked him, making his erection harder and harder. "I was standing behind that seat and the officers couldn't see. While you were fighting and I watched you, I rubbed myself against the back of the seat."

Ren removed the soaked and now sudsless washcloth from the bath and set it down. Then he returned his hand to Hux's cock, rubbing it swiftly and working the foreskin over the head. "Is this what you were thinking about?"

"Yes, daddy, yes." Hux leaned back and finally rested his shoulders against the tub. "And..." He arched his back a little and lifted his crotch out of the water.

Ren kept working his hand steady on Hux's dick. "Tell me."

"I thought about you fucking me." Hux was panting and gripping at the sides of the tub.

"You're about to cum, aren't you?" When Hux nodded, Ren let go of him. "No, no. Not yet." He raised his finger at Hux. "Not yet unless you want a slap."

"I want...I want..."

Ren slapped Hux's face hard. "No, you don't. Stop that." 

"Okay, daddy." Hux dared to show a grin as he said it but Ren scowled back at him. 

Ren set the tub to drain and stood up. "Prepare yourself. Then dry yourself with the towel. Thoroughly. I don't want you to miss a spot. Then you will walk into the bedroom and place yourself on my bed. Ass up. You got that? Don't get my sheets wet."

"Yes."

Ren folded his arms. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good boy."

When Hux entered the bedroom, Ren was nowhere to be found. He got onto the bed anyway and followed directions, belly down and ass up. His neck began to ache from pressing his head to the side as he waited. More than 30 minutes must have passed since he got onto the bed. He wondered if Ren had abandoned him, like that other time. He was about to roll off the bed when he heard the door slide open. He clambered to return to the desired position.

"Bad boy." Ren quickly pinned him down from behind and used a hand to spank the middle of Hux's ass. He then spanked the left cheek. "Bad." He spanked the right. "Bad, bad. Don't do that. Don't disobey me. Not in my room." Another spank. "You're not allowed to do that."

"I'm so sorry. I thought it was like last time."

Ren then spread Hux's ass cheeks and held them apart with his hands to admire Hux's hole. He let go and grabbed some lube from his pocket. "I needed more lube. You know how long it takes to get to that part of this ship."

"I know. I'm so sorry. You could have told me and I'd wait and..."

Ren slapped Hux's ass again. "Shut up." The lube on Ren's hand left a shiny mark. He spread Hux's cheeks again and slipped in his lubed finger. "You want Daddy to fuck you hard?"

"Yes..."

"You're so pathetic when you want to be fucked." Ren slipped in a second finger. "Look at you, just look at you. I hope you cleaned your filthy, dirty ass enough for me. Pathetic."

"I can't help it."

"No self-control. That's your problem. That's something I need to teach you." Ren continued fingering. "Relax, relax. You're really tense." Hux took some breaths. Ren leaned forward unexpectedly to deliver a few kisses to Hux's back. "Good boy," he said, "Good, good boy. I've been too harsh today, I know."

"No, it's what I want. Please, please destroy me, daddy."

"Don't talk like that. Don't make me slap you again." Ren started removing his clothing. His dick was so hard and throbbing to get inside of Hux. He couldn't stand delaying his gratification any longer. He lubed up, placed himself into position, and began to push into Hux's ass hole. Hux was still tight and clenching. Ren didn't go too deep and thrust slowly at first, waiting for Hux to relax further. "You were such a sweet virgin boy, what happened to you?" Ren kept working Hux's ass with little thrusts. "Why did you have to tempt daddy to fuck you like this?" He continued to go deeper as Hux relaxed.

Hux was moaning with each thrust. His right hand clenched at a blanket that was strewn aside. "You love it," he said.

Ren slapped Hux's ass in response then resumed holding his hips as he quickened the pace of his fucking. The slippery sounds of his dick pounding Hux's ass grew louder and more vulgar. He looked down to watch himself moving in and out of Hux. When he felt like it, he went in deep and held himself there, keeping his full length in Hux's ass and maneuvering his dick within him. 

Hux let out an,"aaah" and was panting heavily. "Oh, oh, I'm gonna cum."

"Not yet."

"It feels too good. Stop it." Hux then grabbed the blanket and tried biting it to distract himself.

Ren refrained from overstimulating Hux and pulled out. "Turn over," he said, "I want to see your face." He used his arms to help turn Hux over as Hux still appeared overwhelmed from the pleasure. Then he plunged into Hux again. He stroked Hux's semi-hard cock a little and he worked himself in and out of him. 

He loved the sight of Hux's little legs spread and bent as he fucked him. He enjoyed grabbing those legs as he fucked. When they faced each other, Hux liked to watch Ren fuck him. Most of the time Ren was focused on Hux's dick, his legs, or the sight of his own cock pounding Hux's ass but every once in a while he would notice Hux watching him and their eyes would meet. Hux's eyes would dart away. It happened again. Ren grabbed Hux's chin and directed him to make eye contact again.

"You're a cute boy," said Ren as he maintained eye contact while fucking. "Dirty but so cute." Ren increased his pace. As the pleasure began to overwhelm Hux again, he closed his eyes. Ren felt himself getting closer to orgasm as Hux clenched around him. "Oh, fuck." 

Hux loved Ren's dick, as it had a slight curve that helped to stimulate his prostate, and the feeling was too much for him. He was moaning again and losing control over himself. "I have to cum, I have to, daddy." Ren continued to fuck steadily and smirked as he withheld his answer. "Please," begged Hux, "I'm going to".

"Okay, cum for daddy." Shortly after he said it, Hux was wailing from the pleasure and ejaculating his warm liquid over his belly. Ren reached to smear it across Hux's skin as he sped up his thrusts into Hux's ass. The deep clenches of Hux's ass as he came were too much for Ren. He clawed onto Hux's upper thighs as he fucked him. His balls and his cock were ready for release. With a few deep thrusts, his cock contracted with the ultimate pleasure as he felt his cum pouring into Hux's hole and filling it. His heart was banging in his chest as he reached to pull Hux close to him. 

He panted deeply onto Hux's chest and remained for a moment, still inside of him, hugging Hux tightly. "Good boy," he whispered, "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."


End file.
